


Rabbit Food

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What… <i>is</i> this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Food

“What… _is_ this?”

What Grantaire was examining was a whole wheat tortilla stuffed with things like lettuce and diced tomatoes and shredded carrots and all sorts of other really, really healthy things.

“Wrap,” Enjolras answered without looking up from his book, which he held propped open in one hand while he brought his own wrap to his mouth with the other.

“It’s so… _wholesome,”_ Grantaire cringed. “Joly made it, didn’t he?”

Enjolras nodded, still without looking up.

For a solid minute, Grantaire tried to psyche himself up to putting this grotesque example of rabbit food into his mouth. He inhaled in order to complain to Enjolras, who cut him off, saying, “If you eat ten bites we can make out.”

Grantaire had never nibbled at rabbit food so fast.


End file.
